The Begining of Cosmos
by SilverStarWing
Summary: Who is Sailor Cosmos? Where and when did she come from? From Start to finish, this is the story of her birth, her life, and her reason for living.Destiny calls, but will she come?
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

War.

Disaster.

Death.

Of everything that could possibly happen in her life time these were the three she had never hoped to see. Earth was nothing more then a smoldering planet, devoid of all life and the essentials to create again. It was barren rock now, the bodies of the living scattered or turned to ash. The rivers, lakes, and oceans were as dry as the Sahara on the hottest day of summer.

The colonized planets within the system faired no differently. One by one they had been attacked following the Earths destruction. With their protectors already lost protecting the Queen they no longer had anyone to fight for them. The other 8 went much quickly. Suffering had been minimal.

And here she stood, watching, forever afraid to stop the being she let come into existence. Afraid to take stand. Afraid to die. She was a coward. Many had given their lives- friends, family, and the innocent- to stand up against that which she lost. That which she let be born again. Deny as she might, it was her fault. If only she had been more careful.

Chaos.

Sailor Chaos to be more exact. A form taking on by a Star Seed, and not just any Star Seed, a Sailor Crystal. How the Star Seed of Chaos grew into such power she did not know.

Her place was among the cauldron. It was her duty to protect those lives, those stars, whose light would be reborn again and again. If she failed in that mission, then she will have failed the universe. As much as she had wanted to join the fight, she knew her place and stayed where she knew they wanted her to be. With her lied hope.

Hope.

She laughed at the irony of it. What hope was there with everyone dead?

It was a nickname that some called her behind her back when she had been younger. The Light of Hope. She was unsure of what that meant back then and was still unsure of its true meaning even now. She was one of many Sailors Senshi, each one with their own unique strength and powers. How and why did they deem her so special?

That answer, she would never have. Everyone who would have had an answer for it was dead. Their Star Seeds burned up and consumed by Chaos. Not only were their lives lost in the great battle to defend their planet, their solar system, but also the one thing that let them be reborn from time and time again- their Star Seed. Or in their special case, their Sailor Crystal.

So maybe it wasn't that she was afraid. Maybe she wasn't a coward. They had placed her as Guardian of the Cauldron for a reason, maybe for this exact reason, but that didn't mean she had to like it now. If Sailor Chaos came to her now, she would fight, wouldn't she? But how was she to defeat that which the Sailor Senshi could not? They were many, she just one.

It was hopeless. The so called Light of Hope was nothing compared to that of the invisible Sailor Moon, whose stories were told time and time again about her defeat of Chaos over five thousand years ago. If only she were more like the Goddess Sailor Moon. She had held the courage, the faith and the willpower, to bring down Chaos in the last stand even though she was fighting against the odds. Her team had been the first to go. But in the end, Sailor Moon won and destroyed Chaos.

But Star Seeds are reborn, for without light there cannot be dark, and Chaos represented all that was dark.

Speaking of the devil…

_At last_. _The final Senshi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you… Mother._

"You are not my child, you perverse creature."

_Oh, but I am, as are all the Star Seeds born from the Cauldron. You are the Guardian of the Cauldron, Mother of the Universe, she who allows life to be born. _

"Be as that may, you are no child of mine. I did not willingly release you. Had I known what you were I would have burned your Star Seed and sent it hurtling back into the Cauldron. You have destroyed many lives, those of my friends and family. For this you shall pay."

_So now you take a stand, Mother? You watch as innocents die. You watched as your own mother fought and laid down her life to protect those she held dear, and you did nothing. Pitiful. You are no better then me, no better then the darkness._

She recoiled back as if hit, stung by the very words that had been plaguing her own mind, feeling her with self doubt. Everyone was gone. What else did she have left to fight for?

_You cannot defeat me. I am stronger then I was in my last incarnation. I possess a Sailor Crystal thanks to you. I have the power of Chaos and Nightmares flowing through my veins. What can you do, little lost Light of Hope?_

The Senshi clad in white with a slight touch of rainbow bowed her head in despair. Yes, what could she do? She had released this thing, this monster. It grew without her knowing, consumed that which should have been born to another. The Senshi of Nightmares, that's what Chaos had called itself. Hadn't the Sailor Crystal been that of Dreams?

Sailor Moon would never…

Sailor Moon. An idea came to her suddenly. She threw her head back so quickly she was dizzy for a second. Trying not to show any weakness she glared down the form in front of her, the form that stood before her and the Cauldron.

"Sailor Moon defeated you before. She can do it again."

The figure laughed, a low deep rumble, neither man or woman. _But she's dead, isn't she? Sailor Moon died a very long time ago._

She stood her ground. Sailor Chaos was right on that point. Sailor Moon hadn't been seen since the night she stood against Chaos. She had lived, as the stories go, but the history books never mentioned what happened to her afterward. Now was the time to find out.

"I don't need Sailor Moon to defeat you."

A laugh. _Then what was that you just said about her defeating me?_

She smiled. "If you could change your destiny, your past, wouldn't you?"

Sailor Chaos all in its dark glory seem to hesitate without an answer.

"I don't need Sailor Moon to defeat you here and now. I'll make it so you will never have the chance to be reborn again."

With that, she raised her Staff of the Cosmos high above her head. "Cosmos Power!" A swirl of rainbow exploded from the main ball of her staff, the light increasing to almost blindness. She had to close her eyes herself for a brief second to recollect her thoughts. When she opened them a second later the first thing she noticed was that the darkness had started to spill out around her, just beyond the reach of her light. Chaos was attempting to surround her, probably to finish her when the light and power waned.

She wasn't going to let it happen. She raised the staff a little more, stretching, looking up into the swirls of light, the hope that she bore. A small light near her broach started to flicker in and out. By the third flicker her Cosmos Moon Crystal had formed whole and crystalline. Using her free hand, she cupped the small jewel and raised it toward the light of her staff. The Cosmos Moon Crystal started to shine with its own power and joined with that of Cosmos.

The Cosmos Crystal. She looked upon the glowing stone in wonder. It had once belonged to her Mother its mutation then the Pink Moon Crystal, and to her Mother before that as the Silver Moon Crystal.. It held both the powers of the Moon, and now, the added Power of Cosmos. The sacred jewel was hers given to her by her Mother the day she became the Guardian of the Cauldron.

Without the aid of Pluto it would take all her power, all her strength to accomplish what she had in mind. For now, the power of the Universe was in her small hands. To protect it, she would help end it where it had begun.

"Cosmos Crystal…." With the last ounce of her energy, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the when and the where. "Power!"

The Cauldron itself seemed to explode with light, lending her its own power. The light surrounding her flickered once… twice… then she was gone.

The only light that remained was from the faint swirls of unborn Star Seeds within the Cauldron.

Sailor Chaos stood alone in the recess of the dark and screamed with fury.

***

Floating.

So warm and soft.

Sleepy.

A small girl with red heart shaped Odango hair slowly woke from her childish dreams. She yawned and blinked the sleep from her eyes a smile playing upon her face from the remembrance of her dream. Fully awake she opened her eyes. With a surprisde gasp she saw the ground rushing toward her at an alarming rate.

Raising her hand to the air as if to catch hold of something, she suddenly found she held an umbrella. Unlocking the handle, the umbrella flapped open and slowed her decent. No longer afraid, she angled herself and headed for the soft-looking yellow form below.


	2. The Birth

A high pitched wail filled the room deafening the ears of those around causing many to flinch. The sound vibrated of the walls of the crystal room, the crystal light above tinkling with the sound.

The doctor and nurses in the room took care of cleaning the newborn, each going their own way to make sure mother and baby were comfortable.

After a few soothing minutes the cry became a quiet mummer of gurgles, then a laugh of pleasure. Wrapped in a light pink blanket the small bundle was handed to her mother.

Serenity smiled looking down at her newborn daughter. Her eyes were beautiful blue orbs, taking after her grandmother it seemed. Her hair was unlike those of her own family. It flowed in waves of red cascading around her forehead and cheeks. The waves she could understand, as Serenity's husband had curls upon his head, but the bright red hair ran in no family. But then again, neither had pink. The mark of the moon glowed upon the child's brow like herself and her mother, signaling the royal line of Serenity. Her skin was a very pale white, reminding Serenity once again of her husband. The babes' small hands were wrapped around the edge of the blanket, clenching and unclenching as she saw fit.

Taking a glance behind her, Serenity saw her mother and father on the other side of the glass and motioned to them with a nod. A second later the older Serenity with her flowing blond hair and round odangos came through the door and approached her from the side, her husband next to her.

"Look, Mama, Papa," Serenity smiled addressing her parents and looking down at the child in her arms. "Your granddaughter." She glanced up at the king with a smile.

"She's just as lovely as you were when you were born, Chibi-Usa." Endymion wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on top of her head, remembering the day they had waited a thousand years for. It seemed so long ago.

"I'm not the Chibi one anymore, now am I?" Serenity asked, not expecting an answer.

A group of four women walked in at the moment, each wearing a Sailor Fuku of different color. They smiled at the Pink Queen and her baby and bowed to the royal pair.

"Your husband would be proud, Chibi-Usa," Endymion reasoned for the protector of Elysion.

"I wish he could have been here," the pink queen said solemnly.

"As we all do." Endymion placed his fist on his chest. "He is with us."

"I know."

"Chibi-Chibi," Neo Queen Serenity said softly, her first words since entering the room. Her eyes seemed to be holding a memory from long past, her smile already lost as all seriousness took over. Even through the years, she remained so young, not looking a year over 35. As regal as any Queen had ever been.

Serenity's eyes lit up quickly and glanced at her mother. "You don't think…?" she left the question hanging in the air.

Endymion blinked at his wife and queen then took a second look at his granddaughter. "It's been so long. Could it really be…?"

Serenity looked down at her daughter and studied her intently. "Do you think he knows?" She glanced up at her parents then at her guardians. No one said a word.

"Guardian of Elysion," Neo Serenity said as a small smile started to play upon her lips. "I think he knew."

"Once able to see into my dreams," Serenity whispered. "But then that would mean…" She glanced back up and looked at the Quartet.

"Chaos will be reborn again." It was Sailor Ceres, leader of the Amazon Quartet that spoke up.

The room became deathly silent, all except the baby who made purring sounds as she reached out her stubby hands toward the open room.

Serenity thought back to the last stand with Chaos, the last moments before her mother risked her own life to defeat Chaos. She had been there. She had seen everything. They had all survived. Helios must have seen her memories in her dreams at one point. He had to have known what was to come and yet said nothing.

"It is still a long ways off. You won't need to worry yourself for the time being."

Every head swiveled to the newcomer who stood on the other side of Serenity's bed. She had appeared out of thin air surprising him all. Standing tall and proud with her Garnet Orb in hand, her Sailor Fuku its customary Black and Maroon. Her dark green hair was tired up into its usual bun.

"Puu…"

Sailor Pluto smiled and looked down at the child in her Princess' arms. "She is just as beautiful as I remember, Small Lady."

That broke the tension in the room. Serenity laughed at her old nick name. "I was just commenting that I am no longer the small one here. We have a new Small Lady in the family."

"Indeed we do." Pluto reached out and took the tiny babe that had been reaching into the empty room, reaching for her before she had even let herself be known.

"Pluto," Neo Serenity called, addressing her friend and advisor. "Is she really the ChibiChibi of our past?"

Pluto stared into the bright blue eyes of the child and hesitated. How much should she tell them? Should she tell them anything at all?

"Yes." A single word. Her smile now gone she handed the babe back to her mother. ChibiChibi reached her hands back out to Pluto as she did so wanting the Guardian of Time to hold her.

"But Puu... that would mean…"

"Chaos will return." Pluto didn't finish Serenity's sentence. She just made the one comment all in the room had been waiting to here. It wasn't a secret. They knew Chaos would one day return. "It's still some time from now," she sighed. "We have time to prepare. I am sorry." Her gaze lingered longer on Serenity before she glanced up at Neo Serenity. "That's all I am allowed to say."

Neo Serenity nodded. "I understand, Setsuna. Thank You for your visit. It has been much too long."

With the mention of time Pluto smiled once again. "That it has." Raising her Garnet Orb she nodded to those in the room and disappeared, back to the Time Gate.

"I'll contact the other Senshi and warn them. If Chaos is not too far into our future we must be ready." Sailor Ceres nodded to her pink haired Queen waiting for the approval. She wasted no time leading her team.

"Go," Serenity said. "ChibiChibi and I need to rest now."

Her team saluted to their queen and exited the room, leaving the Neo Queen and her King alone in the room with their daughter.

"Its been five-thousand years since Chaos was defeated," Endymion said. "We never did learn just how far into the future it was when Chaos would be reborn."

"Darkness brings light and light brings darkness," Neo Serenity quoted a long ago enemy. "Chaos was right. We are destined to fight each other for all eternity."

Endymion wrapped his wife in his arms and held her close. "We will take our destiny as it comes. We will fight as we have always done."

Neo Serenity nodded against her husband. After the last battle, over five thousand years ago, she had failed to achieve her transformation as a Senshi. Sailor Moon was no more and had been dead for quiet some time. The power of the Silver Moon Crystal had held true and stuck with her through the many battles thereafter before, during, and after the Black Moon Clan. She had lost all power the day her daughter, at age 5, had unconsciously absorbed the crystal, evolving her own Star Seed and combining it with the Silver Moon Crystal to achieve the Silver Crystal's newest evolution, the Pink Moon Crystal.

Through the years and by time travel, Chibi-Usa grew to become a powerful Sailor Senshi and now a caring and gentle ruler like her mother.

Neo Queen Serenity (or Usagi as she had her close friends call her these days) was still acting Queen. However, her daughter had been crowned Queen over 50 years ago as co-ruler along side her mother, taking on the majority of the Kingdom's responsibility. All Neo Serenity had to live for now was her family and friends. She now had a grandchild to help raise. Her daughter would take care of the rest as was her birthright.

"Chibi?"

A glance in her direction and Neo Serenity saw her daughter gazing down at her child. Endymion still held her as they both looked from mother and child.

"Chibi!" Serenity's concern was evident in her voice, borderline hysterics. It broke Usagi from her thoughts and brought her into action.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked, pulling back from her husband. Her dress rustled in her quick movement. She still wore her royal gowns, the lightly faded pink wings at her back. Her crown adorned her head as a smaller but similar crown adorned her daughters.

"Chibi. Something's wrong!" Serenity was starting to cry. "She stopped breathing! Mama!" Serenity looked fearfully up at her mother.

A nurse, hearing her frantic cries, rushed into the room and gently took the baby from her arms. The nurse started checking vitals before she called for the doctor, look at Neo Serenity, and ran from the room, the baby wrapped securely in her arms.

Serenity started to weep, holding her blankets to her chin. "My baby… Chibi…"

Usagi looked at her husband. With a nod and unspoken agreement, Usagi went after the nurse and her granddaughter, leaving Endymion to tend to their daughter.

Following the frantic cries of the nurses she found the nurse that had run from the room silently weeping in the corridor. "The Princess…" she wept.

Usagi's heart sank. "Where? Please, tell me where they took her."

Looking up at her, the nurse pointed to the room across the hall.

Without even a glance back, Usagi dashed for the door and stopped dead in her tracks within the doorway. The room was silent except for an annoying tone that set her nerves on end. The doctor stood by a table, 3 nurses surrounding him, all with their heads bowed.

Usagi took a hesitant step into the room afraid of what she was to find. Peering around the staff, she saw the tiny bundle wrapped in pink, her red hair framing her face, eyes closed.

"What…?" Usagi didn't know if she was in shock or numb from anxiety, but she couldn't find the words to finish her sentence.

The doctor looked up at her, fear evident on his face. "I'm sorry…" he stuttered. "We couldn't… she didn't… You're Majesty, her heart just stopped. It's healthy. But it just stopped. We tried everything. I am so so sorry."

Usagi stepped around the doctor and looked down at the little girl. She looked so serene as if sleeping in a beautiful dream. She leaned over and picked the bundle up, cradling it to her chest. Turning, she left the room, the eyes of the doctor and the nurses following her.

She wasn't sure where she was heading. She walked with the bundle held tight against her though the halls that led through the Crystal Palace. She exited the infirmary with a solemn expression on her face, avoiding every person who turned to question her.

Without much thought she found herself outside the throne room on the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. It held a great view of the night sky, an almost fully formed full moon lingered in the distance. A bright yellow star glowed brightly in the summer sky. Venus was twinkling its pleasure into the night.

But this was one night that held no merit. There would be no tears of happiness to shed this day, only tears of grief. Usagi collapsed to her knees and felt the beginning of tears start to brim her eyes. She closed them tight and dared not look at the child she held in her arms.

There was nothing she could do. All the power in the universe, at which point she had held, and there wasn't a single thing she could do for her daughter, for her granddaughter. What good was Ultimate power without being able to save the life of a single baby?

Something startled her then. A flash of light behind her eyelids made her become aware of a beam of light that had appeared on the balcony directly in front of her, its source lost to the darkness that was the Universe. Blinking open her eyes, Neo Serenity took in the light, a single tear sliding from her cheek to land on the baby's face. Taking no notice, she stood and walked toward the light. Without an ounce of hesitation, she walked into the pillar of glittering fibers.

The single tear drop upon the babes face started to shine with its own light. Still she paid it no heed.

"Serenity," a soft feminine voice called within the light. "Or should I say Sailor Moon?"

Looking into the light Usagi saw only that. She was surrounded by nothing, yet everything. The pillar which had brought her here was gone. The voice came from no one direction but from everywhere. "I haven't been that in a very long time," she answered the invisible voice.

"So I have watched. So I have seen."

"Who are you?" Neo Serenity turned in the brightness looking for the source of the voice.. Something nagged at her at the back of her mind. She recognized this place of light, and yet, it was nothing to recognize. It just was. She remembered this place as if in her dreams, hazy yet real all the same.

"You have been here once before Sailor Moon. Once, five thousand years ago." The voice seemed to be concentrating to one area now.

Focusing on the voice, the queen closed her eyes. "Where is here?"

"Why, the Galaxy Cauldron," the voice said, clearly in front of her.

Eyes flew open so quickly that she stumbled back a step, more then surprised at the answer she was given and the figure before her. "I… know you."

The figure before her was shrouded in a veil tied together with beads and gems that covered her bodice. Her beautiful long white hair pooled at her feet. In her hand was a very simple scepter. She looked very much like a Goddess.

"I am Guardian Cosmos, Guardian Fairy to the Comos Star Seed, the one Star Seed that has never been born."

"Why am I here, now?" Usagi asked, looking down at the babe in her arms with despair. She was trying to connect of what she knew and what was currently happening. She had no answers.

"You came to bring me this child, Sailor Moon, Neo Queen Serenity, as was the start of your final destiny."

"Final?" She wasn't sure what Guardian Cosmos meant. Her memories of her were fuzzy. Everything after she sacrificed herself to the cauldron was fuzzy. Memories long forgotten tried to resurface.

"This child you bring me, she is but a Star's shell. Her Star Seed was never born, thus, she could not live." Raising her right palm up the tear drop upon the child's brow started to glow. A Star Seed flickered up from her chest and solidified before her. But there was something to this Star Seed that was unlike all the others she had ever seen. It did not glow.

"This is the Star Seed of your grandchild Neo Queen. Her body was but a shell that housed no life. The fact that she had even been born with breath escapes even my wisdom. For I am but the Guardian of the Cosmos Star Seed, not the Cauldron itself."

"What does this mean?"

"The Cauldron is dying."

Neo Queen Serenity gasped and looked out beyond Guardian Cosmos to where the Galaxy Cauldron had suddenly appeared. They were fewer stars inside the Cauldron then she remembered, maybe by half, all swirling in the dark abyss. "How can this be?"

"For millennia, the Galaxy Cauldron has been without a Guardian. The Cosmos Crystal is in a sense, Mother to all the Stars born within the Cauldron but it holds no form, thus the Cauldron grows tired and needs its own mother and protector. Since life began there has been no one that destiny has deemed worthy to take in as Mother. My time here as Guardian of the Crystal is up."

"Then who?"

"The child you call ChibiChibi."

She looked down at the child in her arms. "But her Star Seed, you said…"

"She is but a shell and needs the life only one can grant her." Guardian Cosmos looked directly into Usagi's eyes, inviting her to see the answers she was seeking.

"My Star Seed…"

"Exactly, to a point." Serenity looked at her, confused. "Let me explain as the final choice is up to you, and you alone Sailor Moon."

Serenity frowned. Guardian Cosmos had been referring to her as every name she had ever known, except the name her human parents had given her. This puzzled her.

"Inside the heart of the Cauldron is the Cosmos Crystal. Its power is equal to that of the Silver Moon Crystal, or in its new incarnation, the Pink Moon Crystal. It is the Seed of Cosmos, who in essence, is the Mother of all, for without the Seed as Mother and the Cauldron as Father, no Star would ever be born.

"This remarkable child who has yet the chance to live is daughter to Hope and Light, you and you daughter. She is the most pure being ever brought into existence."

"Then why have the Gods let her die?" she asked, holding the child tighter against her bodice as if to protect her from the hate of fate.

"To be born sin free, one most come from the purest of hearts. Your light shines like no other Usagi. You and your daughters. It has been destiny all along that has led us to this very important part of history. And it's your choice to make."

"What do I have to do?"

"I can give this child the Cosmos Crystal, which will lay mostly dormant throughout the child's life. She will never know of its existence. However, there will come a time when the Cauldron calls to the Cosmos Crystal and she will be forced to join the Galaxy Cauldron for all eternity as Mother of the Cosmos."

"And she will become Sailor Cosmos, the one and same we met during our last battle with Chaos?" She began putting two and two together.

"Yes." Guardian Cosmos held back no information.

"You haven't mentioned what this has to do with me, or what it is I will have to sacrifice."

"Your Star Seed."

"But, Chibi-Usa has…"

"She has your Silver Moon Crystal. Not the Star Seed that originally gave you life. That is what you will need to sacrifice in order for this child to live."

"My life for my granddaughters. She will play a key role in my past. If I don't do this, everything we have come to know will never come to pass. I don't have much of a choice."

"So you will do it?"

"I love my daughter, and I want my granddaughter to live. My friends and family will understand."

"No hint of hesitation. You are the same Sailor Moon that I met all those years ago. You are still so pure of heart."

"I'm ready," Usagi said. "Do what you must. Take my Star Seed and give it to ChibiChibi so that she might live." She closed her eyes ready for the ultimate sacrifice.

"In a rush to die, are we? Wouldn't you rather see your granddaughter grow into adulthood?"

"But you said…"

"She can sustain herself on the Cosmos Crystal alone for the time being. When the time comes you will know it. Your Star Seed will fuse with the Cosmos Crystal and she will become what you know her to be. You will forfeit your life so that she might continue to live to one day defeat Chaos once again. For without the full power of the Cosmos, Chaos will always be reborn."

"A prophecy…"

"Of sorts," Guardian Cosmos smiled.

"I accept."

With that single phrase a single Star within the Galaxy Cauldron started to shine. Much brighter then any other Star it made its way to Guardian Cosmos hovering just above her hand, spinning slowly as if in a dance.

Usagi looked down at the babe in her arms and held her out to the light. As if on cue, the Star Seed floated up from Guardian Cosmos' hand and came to hover over the baby. Shinning even more so, the Star Seed descended, incasing itself within the shell that was ChibiChibi's Seed. Now as one, the Cosmos Star Seed entered the body of the child, a light so blinding lit up the Galaxy Cauldron almost as if in welcoming the birth of its other half.

A giggle pierced the light and ChibiChibi was born.


	3. The Transformation

"This is stupid. I don't want to do this."

"Come now, Princess," the red senshi said, her anger starting to build. "We can argue about this all day or you can just go along with it and do as your mother has asked many times over."

"No."

Sailor Vesta started to fume. "Why you little…" she had her gloved hands clenched at her sides. If one were to look closely you almost see the smoke pouring from her ears.

"Now now," said the calm and sensible senshi clad in pink. "Why don't we all just try to get along?"

"Easier said then done," Vesta grumbled, arms crossed as she looked away from the spoiled brat before her.

Pouting, Princess Chibi Usagi Serenity crossed her arms and sat down on the grass, knees bent and pulled up to hug them. When it came to Ceres, she always backed down. Ceres was just too nice after all. When it came to Vesta, well, sometimes the older girls words just hurt.

"Chibi," Sailor Pallas said sitting next to her. She winked at the girl. "Ya know, if we can get you to transform, we'd be able to play better pranks on the staff!" Pallas was still as childish as ever and best friend to the red haired girl with the heart shaped odangos.

However, it lit up the eyes of the six year old Princess. She turned to look at the youngest of the Senshi. "Really?" They had been trying for a while now for her to open up and accept her destiny as the next moon senshi, heir to the Crystal throne, but she had relented. She hadn't wanted to wear the fufu skirts of the Senshi.

Pallas nodded. "Just think about it. If we can train you real good, you'd be able to get around the palace without being detected. And anything can happen at that point!" The blue senshi started to drum her fingers together in a plotting manner. As childish as she still was being the youngest of the Asteroid Senshi, Pallas knew how to work with Chibi.

A smile grew on the red head girl's face. It was a devious grin. Ideas were already springing into her head of what she could do with whatever powers she might have.

"Oh great," Sailor Juno sighed. "Its takes a child to interact with a child."

Pallas glared up at her older sister. "At least I'm not an old dirt bag like yourself, JunJun."

"Ouch. That hurt," the green clad senshi said sarcastically, a hand held over her heart.

"Why does it always lead to this," Ceres moaned, turning from her baby sisters and starting to walk away.

"Hey!" the Chibi Princess called after her, now annoyed. "I thought you wanted to do this. Giving up already?"

Vesta grinned and laughed. "It's about time. Lets get the ball rolling."

"Sure!" Pallas cried, and suddenly, a large blue ball, bigger and taller then any of the senshi fell from the sky heading straight for Vesta.

"Hey!" the red senshi cried, leaping out of the way as the ball landed where she had just been standing seconds before.

Ceres laughed, a light chuckle. "Good. It's about time we start to accomplish something!"

Chibi stood up a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "So… how do I do this?"

The four senshi looked at one another. No words were spoken. They had no answer.

"Um, guys?" Chibi questioned starting to worry over their silence.

"Well," Ceres said, rubbing the back of her head in shame, "we're really not sure."

"WHAT!" Chibi cried, her right eye twitching in disbelief. "This whole time, all these months of wasting my time, and you have no idea?"

"Well… yeah," Sailor Juno said laughing. "Funny isn't it?"

"Very." Chibi glared at her four guardians. For a 6 year old in mind and body, she acted very grown up when she wanted to be.

"Now now, children, lets all play nicely shall we?" said a new figure as she approached the group.

Everyone except Chibi bowed to the owner of the voice.

The pink hair queen sighed. "Must we go through this every time?"

Vesta laughed as she rose. "Yes, we must."

A different laugh joined that of Vesta as the darker figure joined Queen Serenity. Clad in a Senshi fuku of maroon and purple, Sailor Saturn's eyes twinkled. "It's always fun to watch you get irritated by all the bowing."

"I'll never get used to it, I swear. I don't know how Mother ever dealt with it."

"Their YOUR people now." Saturn grinned.

"Mama," Chibi said impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Hmmm? Yes Chibi, what it is?" Serenity knelt down to her daughter's level. "Are you finally ready to take on your role as a senshi?"

"I would, if only my _guardians_," she emphasized the word, "knew what we had to do to get me to change."

"That is a tough question." Serenity got serious. She didn't want her daughter to know anything of what her own mother had told her upon Chibi's rebirth. All she really knew was that the Cosmos Star Seed was her crystal. If she were to transform, would it be that of the Moon like herself and her Mother, or that of Cosmos? No one was sure, not even Usagi.

Standing up, she pulled her broach out of a hidden picket of her pink gown. Inside held her own power from the Pink Moon Crystal, which currently resided inside her own body. She handed the broach to her daughter. "Would you like to try my broach, Chibi-Usa?"

Chibi rolled her eyes at the name her mother used, the name her mother had once been called. "If it pleases you, Queen Serenity," the child said mockingly and curtsied.

"Chibi…" her mother warned.

"My name is Princess Usagi Serenity Chiba the third." The little girl winked at her mother and grabbed the broach. "You named me such, not Chibi-Usa. That's you, isn't it?" She turned from her mother and hopped away.

"This isn't a game ya know!" Serenity yelled after her daughter.

A light and a deep laugh reached her ears. Serenity turned to see her mother and father coming near.

"Just like you when you were her age," Usagi said.

"And more so, I think," Endymion joined in.

Serenity sighed. "Great. Which time we talking about here?"

"Oh, I think you know." Usagi smiled brightly remembering back to the days when that's all she had been. Not the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, just a young and naive school girl.

"Moon Power!"

All heads turned to watch Chibi eyes wide. Would it work?

Nope. The little red headed girl stood there the hand that held the broach raised to the air. She frowned at it took a look at it and rose it back up to its former position.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Power!"

With a growl the girl glared down at the object in her hands and threw it. "Stupid thing wont work."

Unknown to her the broach bounced once before hitting the blue ball that had belong to Pallas. The ball started to roll and towards her. Having been up a slight grade, the ball started to pick up speed with Chibi in its way.

"Chibi!" a few voices shouted, catching onto what was happening. But no one was close enough to the girl to stop the impending doom. Much bigger and heavier then the little girl, the ball picked up speed.

Hearing the call of her name she grumbled and turned around. About to ask what they wanted, she froze in her tracks, blue eyes going wide as the ball loomed only feet away. "No…" she whispered.

The crescent moon on her forehead started to shine. She was unsure of what was happening as time seemed to slow to a stop. She felt herself weightless bathed in the light and power that flowed through her mark.

She felt the first traces of something etching up over her legs, followed by a ruffle of a skirt. She raised her arms into the air gracefully as gloves formed to cover her hands. Her body was suddenly incased in a tight fuku with a bow sprouting from her chest. Unknown to her and those around watching, her crescent symbol flashed and changed into that of an eight-pointed star before reverting back into a tiara caressed by the red heart.

She touched the ground as light as a feather, a long scepter in her hand. Looking up with no time for thought, Chibi raised her arms to cover her face, embracing for impact. She felt the power flow through her and cried. Almost as if in echo she felt the pulse of her cry extended itself outward. She watched with eyes wide as the blue ball suddenly stopped within inches of her. It shuddered once before exploding, the wind rushing past her ears forcing her to close her eyes, spilling her hair out behind her. When the effects of the explosion wore off she opened one eye then another. The ball was gone having left no trace of it behind.

Amazed at the turn of events, Chibi looked at the scepter in hand. It was taller then she, a pole so light in pink it was hard to decide if it was really white or not. A few small golden balls graced the simple scepter used as holding places for her hands. It was the crown of the scepter she thought amazing. A large red heart surrounded by a ring similar to the ring that graced the planet of Saturn.

Looking down at her gloved hands she memorized the fuku she wore. White gloves that stopped at the wrist, encircled by red and yellow bands. Her shoulders big and puffy also with the same red and yellow bands. Her skirt was blue, back and chest bows red centered with a large pink heart. She felt up into her hair where she felt the extra weight. Pulling her scepter down she peered into the red heart and glanced at her reflection. Pink heart shields adorned her heart shaped odangos and upon her brow was a tiara with a red heart in its center.

"Wow…" she breathed.

"Chibi?" Serenity called, walked toward her daughter, the group following behind.

"Did you see that!?" Chibi called, excited. "Mama! I did it!"

Serenity laughed. "I saw."

"Reminds you of someone doesn't it?" Endymion said only loud enough for his wife and daughter to hear. Serenity and Endymion both laughed at Usagi's expense.

"But what," Chibi said trying to turn and look at her back side, "is with all the hearts?"

"The heart was my symbol too," Serenity said with a smile.

"So what am I? Sailor Heart?" she made a face at that. "That sounds so lame."

"Sailor ChibiChibi Moon." Usagi smiled and held her arms out to her granddaughter.

Chibi smiled her Usagi. Of her whole family, it was her grandmother she was closest to. "I guess that's better then Heart," she laughed and ran into her Grandmothers arms. "Did you see me Grandma? I did it."

"It seems, as proven on many occasion, that ones transformation comes from being in danger. Your own mother ran into this very problem too, only in a different manner."

"Eh? How so?" Chibi was curious.

Usagi laughed. "That's a story for a different time."

Chibi yawned. "Boy, am I tired. Being a hero takes a lot out of a girl, doesn't it?" She snuggled into Usagi's arms.

The Asteroid Senshi smiled while the family just laughed.

"That it does," Usagi agreed. "Now how about a nice hot bath," which Chibi made a face for, "then Ice Cream right after dinner."

At the mention of Ice Cream Chibi perked up. "Food? Where?"

More laughter followed as the royals and their guardians headed back inside.

***

"So let me get this straight," Minako was saying pacing the room. It had been months since she had last been on Earth, preferring to remain on her home planet Venus. There she was famous, Queen of Venus, and boy, could she act being Queen. Even with five thousand years at her back, she was still the same girl Usagi had known back in school. A queen she tried to be but more often then not she called to Usagi for help.

After hearing that the heir to the throne had made her first transformation, Minako had decided to pay her Queens and King a much needed visit, and being the closet planet to Earth, she had been the first to arrive, late into the night.

Shuttles had been around for over 3 thousand years, the planets now inhabitable by the magic of the planets themselves. One of the first things Neo Queen Serenity did was ask Sailor Mercury to devise a way for the humans to travel back into the stars as they were when her mother Queen Serenity ruled the Silver Millennium. It took close to two thousand years to get it accomplished and the planets ready for habitation.

Minako stopped pacing the room, her yellow dress tied with a bed bow at the left shoulder flowed around her soft frame. Her hair remained the same as it always had, long and flowing, a red bow to keep the sides tied back. The mark of Venus graced her forehead.

"ChibiChibi transformed… using what? Just the power of the Cosmos Crystal alone? Is it even a Sailor Crystal? No broach, no Moon crystal, just Cosmos Power? And instead of being the Sailor Cosmos Usagi remembers, she's covered in hearts with fuku colors to match the first incarnation of Sailor Moon."

"That just about sums it up," Advisor Luna was saying, licking her paw, sitting on the dais. Usagi dressed in her royal garments sat on the throne. Enydmion sat at her right and Chibi-Usa Serenity to her left. "She resembles Usagi when she first became Sailor Moon most clearly and that of the 3-year old ChibiChibi Moon."

"She's just an older version of the ChibiChibi we knew. About 3 years older." Usagi was rubbing her forehead. "Time travel is very confusing."

"You got that right. So, what does this mean? Is everything going according to the time line that we think we know or did we somehow get knocked off track?"

"Only Puu has the answers to that," Serenity said, sighing. "I've been trying to get a hold of her but she's been avoiding me."

"That's not like her," Endymion said. He had been close to the time senshi back in the old days. They were the two oldest of the team and wisdom had to stick together.

"Something must be wrong then," Minako started to go on again. "The ChibiChibi we knew had been three and already a Senshi. ChibiChibi now has just now come into her power."

"Would you like me to speculate?" a shorter, blue haired girl said walking into the room from the large double doors across the room. She wore a simple gown of light blue trimmed with dark blue lace, shoulder straps thin reveling the white skin underneath. It was very sleek and fit her perfectly, not showing too much and leaving room for the imagination. .

"Ami!" Usagi cried happily. She got up and embraced the Princess of Mercury. "When did you get here?"

"Just now, actually," she smiled. "I've been working on a new teleportation device. I decided to give it a try and beat Rei here."

"Rei's coming too?"

Ami nodded. "And Mako. She'll be a bit longer, of course. I'm still not sure if I want to attempt to use my new project on such a distance."

"What project is this?" Endymion asked, standing and joining them.

"Oh," Ami blushed. "Well, it has to do with using the home power of our planets to teleport ourselves, and I'm hoping that of the civilians, much like our Sailor Teleport did back in the day. It's still a work in progress. Took two tries for me to get to the palace." She grinned sheepishly.

"Where'd you end up the first time?" the pink Queen Serenity asked. After tucking her daughter into bed for the night she had changed out of her royal garb and into a simple white dress adorned with gold beads.

Ami blushed. "This is neither the time or the place to discuss…"

A group laughed. Wherever it had been was too embarrassing for Ami to answer.

"Let's get back to businesses shall we?" Minako questioned, looking at the group. "We have so many unanswered questions."

"I have my speculations, but I think its best we wait for Mako and Rei to get here. If Pluto shows up in the meantime we can see about getting answers then." Ami pulled her computer out. "Rei should be here within the next few hours. Mako by morning." She looked up at the weary group. "I would suggest we all get some sleep. Tomorrow may promise to be a very busy day."

"Ami's right," Endymion said. "It's been a long day for those of us here. Some rest will do us all some good." He put his arm around Usagi. "Come on Usako."

Usagi nodded with a smile. "Until morning my friends." She looked at her daughter, called the pink haired Queen outside the courts, never to her face. She didn't look a day over 23 herself, but was in reality over four thousand years old.

"Good night, Mother," the small queen said bowing her head to her superior.

"Shall I check on ChibiChibi tonight?" Usagi asked, linking arms with Endymion.

"No, I think I'll do it tonight." Chibi-Usa smiled. "I need to get a hold of someone anyway."

Usagi smiled. "As you wish." She addressed the Senshi in the room. "Yours rooms are the same." She winked at Minako. "Every last bit."

The Princess of Venus blushed, and turned from the eyes of the questioning eyes of the group. "Night everyone!" she called with a hand up as she jogged out of the room.

All eyes turned back to Usagi. Endymion raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'll tell you later," she laughed, leading her husband from the room. That left Ami, Luna, and Serenity wondering.

***

Serenity smiled as she closed her daughter's door. She was sleeping peacefully, the crystal globe next to her bed playing a light tune and giving off a soft glow. Having kissed her daughter on the forehead on her mark, Serenity picked the globe up and left the room.

Carrying it carefully across the hall to her own room she crawled into bed and nestled the globe between her raised legs. She held the glass ball in her hands, feeling the warmth radiate from it.

"Oh, Helios. I hope you can hear me," she prayed to the crystal ball. Her crescent moon mark lit up. She sent all her love through the crystal hoping he would hear her. It had been too long since she had last tried to contact him.

"Maiden," the white haired man bowed, showing up in the globe slowly, as if a field of mist was enshrouding him.

"Oh, Helios!" Serenity cried, surprise on her face. "You came!"

"You are uneasy, my Queen." Helios looked worried. "What has happened?"

"Its Chibi," she sighed. "She came into her power today."

Helios raised an eyebrow up at that. "It seems late, but better then never I suppose."

Serenity nodded. "We weren't sure if maybe you saw something in her dreams that we cannot? Things do not seem to be going according to plan."

"Sailor Pluto?"

"She won't come at my call. I hoped you would." Tears started to rise to the brim of her eyelids.

"Oh, beautiful Maiden, do not cry."

"I miss you Helios. Your daughter needs you."

He sighed looking deeply into her eyes. "We knew what was to happen when we decided to bare a child. I love you my fair Maiden, and our daughter, and could I come and stay I would…"

"I know, Helios, I know." Serenity had tears running down her face now.

Helios was a keeper of Dreams, something hidden and never seen, a part of Earth itself, a part of Endymion if you will as Guardian of Elysion, a place once of beauty and peace. After the battle that destroyed Elysion, Helios had gone to rebuild and wait for his Maiden to born and be the true Lady she was dreaming to be. It took several Millennia, but time had no meaning for him.

He had felt as she used for the first time in the 30th Century the Pink Moon Crystal to become Sailor Moon. Her guardian Senshi, the Amazon Quartet had also appeared, awakened and ready to guard the last senshi. The others has been disappearing. Helios knew it to be about the time when she traveled to the past to help Eternal Sailor Moon fight against Galaxia. With her first Pink Moon transformation in the present timeline, she had become a True Lady.

He had waited for her return as promised.

He was already at the Crystal Palace when Small Lady came back from the past. He had been standing just behind Endymion on his throne when she appeared, kneeling in front of the dais.

She had waited bowing to her parents, the Queen and King, before raising her head to acknowledge them, also seeing him for the first time in well over two thousand years.

She had cried out his name and stood quickly, not waiting for a response from her parents. And he didn't wait either. He walked quickly with long strides toward his Maiden and swept her up in his arms twirling her around in his arms. She had giggled at this. To him, it has been a few thousand years, to her only a few hundred. It was amazing what the power of the Sailor Crystal could do for its host. Youth and eternal life was a blessing for those of the royal blood.

Over three thousand years old by then, but only looking 15, Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion gave their blessing to their daughter to wed the Guardian of Dreams. And so it was the two were engaged.

As time meant nothing to the Royal House, it was another thousand years before the two actually wed, Chibi-Usa looking much as did now, if just a little younger, but not by much.

She had become pregnant almost immediately. ChibiChibi had been born not even a year later, but he had been unable to attend. He still had his duties to Elysion, and until those were complete he could only visit Crystal Tokyo once a year, and for that date, he choose their anniversary. When their daughter had been born on June 30th, he had been unable to be there, instead, reading into her dreams and seeing everything as she remembered. To protect their daughter, Elysion had to be finished. Helios made it his life goal for his family.

"I see into her dreams, but there are normal for any Princess of the Crown. There is nothing that gives away anything more." Helios finally answered his wife's question, trying to change the subject and keep her from crying.

She sniffed and dried her tears with her blankets. "You'll tell me if something comes up?"

"The first chance I get, this I promise you, my love."

Serenity smiled, a bit tired. "Thank you, Helios."

Helios smiled and extended a hand to her as if to caress her face. "For you, anything."

"Come Home."

"Soon," he answered. "Soon."

She nodded and kissed the crystal ball, saying their goodbyes.

Setting the globe on her bedside table, promising to return it before her daughter woke to find it missing, Serenity snuggled into her covers, too tired to dress for bed. There she fell into a deep sleep and dreamt of happier times.

Destiny was a horrible thing, especially when you knew what was to happen.

Authors Note: The timeline in the manga dictates that the first time Chibi-Usa travels to the past she is already a thousand years old. Taking that information into account, I'm going to assume that for every thousand years adds about 5 years worth of aging to a person with a Sailor Crystal. Hence, by the time Chibi-Usa travels to the past in Stars, she is about 14, making it almost three-thousand years since her birth.

At the beginning of this chapter, ChibiChibi is about 6, meaning another thousand years has come and gone since her birth. I'm trying to frame the birth of Comos at about five-thousand years since the destruction of Galaxia if you hadn't already gotten that.


End file.
